So Your Doubts No Longer Darken Your Day
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Paige:."Y le gustó. Estar allí con aquel muchacho en ese parque le hacía tranquilizarse y permitirse sonreír, espantar la tristeza y dejar que aquella sensación cálida que se instalaba en su pecho se expandiera por todos lados" Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Plot (c) MC. Quedan avisados :D

**Claim: **Seth/Paige —son tan tiernitos, ¿a que no?

**Advertencias:** *ella ignora esa parte*

**Notas: **Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. El título es una frase de la canción _All The Way/4U _de Poets Of The Fall, y sé que es una mierda, pero bueno, era lo que más se amoldaba al fic y no había inspiración para un título propio xD Enjoy ppl.

-

-

* * *

**So Your Doubts No Longer Darken Your Day**

* * *

Caminaba mirando al suelo, con las manos en sus bolsillos y pateando las pequeñas y desafortunadas rocas y ramitas que se encontraban a su paso. Caminaba en círculos, a veces grandes, otras pequeños, pero siempre círculos. Estaba aburrido, y no entendía por qué tenía que quedarse allí fuera del local mientras su hermana y su madre hacían algunas compras. Se sintió como un perro al que amarran frente a un negocio para que no se escapara mientras el dueño hacía las compras. Y luego soltó una risotada ante lo irónico de la comparación.

Y a decir verdad, el aburrimiento le había hecho pensar que quizá convertirse y dar unas vueltas por el bosque antes de que las mujeres terminaran con lo suyo no era tan mala idea, pero Leah lo sabría ni bien él entrase en fase, y no por poder leer su mente, sino porque podría oír a miles de metros la piel de él desgarrarse y sus patas arena golpear sin cuidado el suelo hacia el bosque. Ella lo oiría todo, le diría a Sue, y él estaría castigado (aunque pensó con cierta malicia que no se podía castigar a un licántropo que tenía que cumplir con la obligación de acudir a las reuniones de la manada y proteger la reserva). Todo aquel revuelo de ideas era producto del aburrimiento.

Hacía un día bastante lindo considerando que siempre estaba nublado allí, y la plaza cercana al local estaba bastante llena de niños jugando y madres vigilando, muchachos haciendo carreras de velocidad o viendo quién soportaba más tiempo haciendo la vertical sobre terreno irregular y muchachas jugando a las escondidas o hablando de chicos. Un día normal para todos, y Seth podía oír alguna que otra conversación y reír de comentarios que le parecían estúpidos.

Pero un ruido distinto captó su atención, porque no eran risas o una charla, no era una canción cantada en voz baja ni un murmullo cuando alguien pensaba alto, era distinto y parecía no encajar en aquella plaza que colmaba de alegría y carcajadas. Era llanto, un sonido que pasaba inadvertido allí entre tanta felicidad, porque no correspondía, pero que al él le había llamado la atención.

Miró por sobre las cabezas buscando al dueño o dueña de aquel llanto -maldiciendo su baja estatura o sus quince años de vez en cuando- y encontró a una muchacha sentada en una banca, sola en el medio de aquellas risas, creando su propio hueco de tristeza allí, como si quisiera desplazar toda alegría cercana porque ella simplemente no estaba de ánimos para sonreírle a nadie.

Era una muchacha linda, debía admitirlo, joven y menuda, con su cabello largo y oscuro, su piel clara y esos ojos oscuros que no podía admirar bien a causa de las lágrimas que derramaba.

Su madre y su hermana no podrían decirle nada si iba a echar un vistazo. Él no era de esos muchachos que veían a alguien llorar y no se preocupaban, mucho menos si ese alguien era una muchacha. Miró hacia el local con aspecto dudoso y luego se decidió a acercarse a ella. Un vistazo no le haría mal a nadie, pensó.

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

La muchacha se sorbió y luego lo miró, tratando de ubicarlo, de saber si lo había visto antes, o simplemente analizándolo para saber si era peligroso o no. O quizá era porque él no llevaba nada arriba. De cualquier forma, Seth se sintió incómodo con la mirada de ella. Porque las lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus mejillas, ella era la viva imagen de la tristeza en aquellos momentos, y ver llorar a alguien le ponía de malas. Ya había tenido suficiente con su hermana en el pasado.

— No te haré daño —rió un poco para quitar tensión al ambiente—, pero si no quieres decirme, está bien. Sólo intentaba ser cortés, me tienes preocupado.

La muchacha le asintió y luego enjuagó las lágrimas de sus ojos para ver mejor, mientras aclaraba su garganta.

— Yo... uhm, m-mi novio se ha ido a una expedición, un viaje. Él dice que volverá, que no tengo que temer nada, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Todo es muy peligroso, no se puede confiar en nadie.

Seth se sentó a su lado en la banca y escuchó todo lo que la mujer tenía por decir.

— Oye, no tienes que llorar por eso. Te preocupas demasiado, ¿verdad? —le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla limpiando la humedad—. Confía en él, si te ha dicho que volverá es porque lo hará. ¿No lo ha hecho ya veces anteriores? —la muchacha asintió y luego tragó el nuevo nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta—. Entonces, no tienes qué temer. Él estará bien —volvió a sonreírle y vio cómo ella se relajaba notoriamente, ya más tranquila.

Paige sintió que su día comenzaba a iluminarse con él allí, sintió cómo se le contagiaba el optimismo que él irradiaba a medida que la conversación iba extendiéndose aún más. Y le gustó, porque a pesar de extrañar con creces a Andy, estar allí con aquel muchacho en ese parque donde todo era risas y ruidos que evocaban la felicidad, le hacía tranquilizarse y permitirse sonreír, espantar a la melancolía y la tristeza y dejar que aquella sensación cálida que se instalaba en su pecho se expandiera por todos lados. Y no le importaba el hecho de que lo había conocido hacía poco, su sonrisa le irradiaba seguridad suficiente.

Y Seth no podía evitar pensar que había hecho bien, y mientras reía con ella de ciertas cuestiones de su vida que eran cómicas, se preguntaba si su madre y su hermana se tardaría mucho. Y verdaderamente no le importó, porque Paige era una excelente persona y cuando sonreía, lo hacía maravillosamente, iluminando todo aún más.

(Y algo hizo click y la tristeza desapareció).

* * *

_&._


End file.
